Coarse-haired dog breeds are trimmed to typify their breed by plucking. The purpose of trimming is to remove dead hair that has stopped growing, so that new hair can grow in its place. At the same time it enhances the wellbeing and health of the dog as well as shaping it to look like that breed.
If the dead hair is not removed in time, many layers of different-aged hairs grow in the coat, of which some detach when trimming and some do not. When all the dead hairs can be plucked from a dog in one session, the new covering of fur becomes tidy and even.
Plucking generally occurs with one's fingers or using a dull trimming knife. The purpose is to remove the hair whole, including the root, and not to cut it. Plucking always occurs in the direction that the hair grows.
Known in the art are some publications relating to the subject. For example, publication GB 190207469 A presents a device for removing coarse dog hair. The device includes brushes having the purpose of raising the coarse hair up from the undercoat and guiding it between two blades. The device is complex and there is reason to doubt its operability.
Publication JP 2010187543 A presents in particular a device intended for the epilation of coarse-haired dogs, wherein the gripping of the hair to be plucked and the detaching of the hair is arranged with two rotating wheels facing each other. The front part of the device has an aperture via which the hairs are pulled inside. The length of the hair to be detached is selected by adjusting the distance of the wheels from the aperture. Suction and a collection container are also attached to the device. The device is not presented as being for use in the removal of loose hairs. However, it has been observed that the plucking that occurs between the rolls operates poorly.
Publication U.S. Pat. No. 3,613,690 A presents a means/knife, with which coarse hairs can be plucked. This is thus utilized, as described earlier, in the manual method.
Publication JP 11276009 A presents a device with which the hairs being shed from the coat of a cat or dog can be removed, i.e. the device is aimed at the removal of the loose hairs of a smooth-haired animal. The device includes two brushes rotating in opposite directions for gripping the hairs and a suction means can be connected to the device for collecting the hairs.
Publication JP 2001120098 A presents a device for brushing and cleaning the coat of an animal. The device includes a belt onto which a brush-like surface is arranged, and which belt is arranged to travel while supported on rolls. Suction is connected to the device, for removing hairs and other debris.
Publication U.S. Pat. No. 5,207,183 A presents a device for removing fleas and other debris from the coat of a dog. In the device is a belt arranged to travel while supported on rolls, the surface of which belt has been made to be such that it collects fleas and other such debris from the coat. The device also includes a brush for brushing the coat. The device is not, however, intended for the removal of hair.
It can be deduced from the state of the art that up until now it has not been possible to develop a device with which dead hair could be removed from the coat of a coarse-haired dog, but instead plucking takes place, even today, manually. It is time-consuming and even causes skin problems on the hands. Brushes intended for collecting the loose hair of a smooth-haired dog are not suited for plucking the dead hair that is still attached in the coat of a coarse-haired dog.
It is also not possible to use corresponding technology, as e.g. in an epilator designed for people, in plucking the hairs of a coarse-haired dog. An epilator tears all the hair out and cannot differentiate between living and dead hair. An epilator-type device is also not suited for long hair (human hair is short). Dog hair requires a long straight-line pulling motion and effective removal of hair from the blades. A round roller of the epilator type clogs immediately.